Cherry Chapstick and Ocean Air
by kolirox
Summary: "He didn't even know her name but he had tasted her kiss, a mixture of cherry Chaptstick and the salt that blew in the ocean air. He longed to be in that moment again, just being able to hold her hand would satisfy him." JONAS


**I found this stuff in my old documents and decided to post it.**

**KoLi**

"I just, I just want to be free," she whispered as she reached her arms towards the sky. Joe looked up at her amazed. She was beautiful and the soft glow of sunset only made her look even better. He had met her only a few hours ago but she had told him everything, who she was, who she longed to be, why she went to college and how she dreamed of playing her songs for the world.

"You're not free?"

She laughed, a cold harsh sound, and wrapped her arms around herself to shield the cold. They sat shoulder to shoulder, both turned so they could watch the ocean lazily push waves across the shore.

"Of course not, how can I be free when I'm trying to please my parents."

"So quit."

"You make it sound so easy." She looked at him, really looked at him. He was handsome and everything Disney had made him to be. His hazel eyes had flecks of gold in the setting sunlight and her mouth formed a frown as she remembered what he was.

"What about you are you really free? Disney has your soul remember?"

Joe rolled his eyes and looked out towards the city, "I did what it took to do what I want. Disney has given me so many opportunities, now I'm gonna live my dreams."

"Is it everything you hoped it would be?"

"No, of course not, nothing ever is, but it's one heck of a ride. And I wouldn't change it for anything."

She nodded her head and looked up; she breathed deep and let it out in a heavy sigh.

"Are you happy?" He turned so he was face to face with her.

She titled her head to look at him, "No."

"So why not quit school and become a musician?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because with my parents I have a warm bed and hot meals. Being homeless isn't my idea of a good time."

Joe met her gazed and put a hand to her cheek.

"You can't live for other people, you end up feeling lousy. You have every right to be who you are. Chase your dreams and have joy in knowing you tried. You never know what'll happen. Maybe you're name will the next in lights." Macy smiled, he was horribly optimistic.

She looked into Joe's golden orbs, her breath caught in her throat, was he going to....

She couldn't finish her thought; Joe was pushing his lips against hers.

The moment lasted any eternity and ended way too soon. She leaned her head on his shoulder and took a shaky breath.

"Wow." Joe whispered as he pulled away. She opened her eyes as a smile crept on her lips, "Th-th-ank you."

"Oh no, thank you," Joe laughed as he leaned in to kiss her once again.

Joe sat on the tailgate of his truck and swung his legs as he listened to the waves gently crash against the shore. The breeze blew through his hair and he couldn't help but go back to that day. He struggled to remember every detail, the color of her hair and her eyes, the softness of her skin, he missed her. He didn't even know her name but he had tasted her kiss, a mixture of cherry Chaptstick and the salt that blew in the ocean air. He longed to be in that moment again, just being able to hold her hand would satisfy him. He sighed and looked out at the ocean, he'd find her again if it was the last thing he did.

It had been months since that day and try as he may Joe couldn't get those bright eyes out of his dreams. Her soft mouth taunted him every moment his eyes closed. He just needed to know her name, to see those soft lips form a smile and to hold her in his arms. He closed his locker with a heavy sigh and turned to head towards class. He was instantly face to face with his best friend Stella. She was pretty and if he hadn't met "her" on the beach that summer, he'd probably be in love with her.

"Joe, Nick, Kevin, I want you guys to meet my best friend, Macy." Their eyes met and the world seemed to fade, she stood before him, beautiful as ever. She placed her small hand in his and blushed, he had found her and now he'd never let her go.

**The Ending Feels Super Lame! But The Sleep Medicine is Kicking In & I Wanted to Post Tonight.**

**Love Reviews!**

**Please & Thank You,**

**KoLi**


End file.
